Yuki no Hana
by Tranne Uchiha
Summary: Haruno Sakura. Uchiha Sasuke. A story of a fragile cherry blossom that braved the seasons of snow and bloomed fair all throughout the harsh, cold winter nights...
1. Like a Rose

**Yuki no Hana  
**Written by: Tranne Uchiha

* * *

Hey there! Heheheh... this is our first fanfiction... andwell, we'd like to dedicate this to those readers out there who take all the trouble to review! Heheh, so if you want this story to be dedicated to you, then review, and automatically, it will be dedicated to you, because you took the trouble to review! XD Heheheh, feeling cracked today... Well, I just want to say that you guys enjoy this story, because this is especially made for you! If you want to know more about _us_, well, you should read our profile! XD Well, go on and enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** All Naruto characters are owned by none other than their creators. WE own nothing here butour Original Characters and the plot of the story. WE also take full responsibility for the quotations and lines we used from other known personas or authors, and so, we kindly ask of you not to plagiarize our works. (This disclaimer applies for the whole story.)

* * *

**Reading Guide:**

"…blah…" – conversation

…_blah…_ -- thoughts / flashbacks

…**_blah… _**-- Inner Sakura

**

* * *

Chapter 1: Like A Rose** **

* * *

Rain.**

A forlorn sigh escaped from cherry pink lips.

The soft pitter-pattering of the rain on the roof lulled dull emerald eyes into a deep, troubled slumber.

* * *

"Please, Sasuke-kun…" 

Droplets of water falling from the sky…

"I'm begging you… onegai…" 

Sheets of water pouring down…

"I will do anything for you, anything at all! Just name it, onegai, Sasuke-kun… please…"

Chest silently heaving…

"_I will help you with your revenge!"_

Acting as a façade…

_"Onegai, Sasuke-kun…"_

Masking the tears…

_"I love you with all my heart, Sasuke-kun! I love you! I'd die for you!"_

How many times…

_"Onegai…"_

Why did…

_"Sasuke-kun…"_

How long had… been standing… beside…

_"…stay…"_

* * *

A single, silent tear escaped her sealed eyes, trickling gently down the side of her face. It was followed by another. Then another. Then another. Her body slowly jackknifed into a fetal position, sobs racking her fragile frame. Loud, violent sobs escaped from her pursed lips, and she broke down once again. She squeezed her eyes close, blocking out the whole world and resigning into the deep darkness of her mind.

_How long have I stood beside you, Sasuke-kun? How can you be so blind… how can you be like that… how can you… how can… you…_

Haruno Kagura watched silently, wanting to reach out to her broken daughter, yet at the same time wanting to withdraw. As a mother, she felt compelled to cradle her precious jewel in her arms and soothe her pains one by one… but she knew… she knew that it was out of her hands. And it pained her to accept that fact. It was not for her to deal with. She needed someone else, someone who can heal all her pains, all her worries… all of it.

Sakura's sobs grew louder and louder by the minute, once again calling the attention of her father from downstairs. Her breathing hitched and grew ragged from exhaustion, but she kept on crying, pouring out tears. She clenched her fists tightly, her nails biting into the skin painfully and drawing out droplets of fresh, crimson blood. As her tired emerald eyes caught sight of the color, more and more tears gushed like rivers on her face.

_Red… blood red… the color of his eyes… are blood red…_

Haruno Ichido approached his wife, who, in turn, acknowledged his presence by giving him a sad glance, before averting her gaze and fixing it back on her daughter. She noticed the blood slowly dripping down her clenched hands. She winced slightly. This depression of hers, it was turning more and more harmful for her, not only emotionally, but also physically, and—unfortunately—psychologically.

"It's her seventh breakdown since Uchiha Sasuke left, anata," Ichido muttered, watching his daughter as well. "And that was only the day before yesterday."

"I know… I'm worried, anata, I'm not used to seeing our sunshine like this…" Kagura moaned, as if feeling her daughter's pain as well. "She fell in love. Ino's mother said that Ino cried, but it wasn't like this. The day after Uchiha left, Ino started seeing Shikamaru, you know, Nara's son. Ino even told me that she got over Sasuke a long time ago, and she only maintained it because of her rivalry with our little Sakura. She didn't even know that this could happen… she thought that Sakura wasn't in love…"

"But she was wrong," Ichido sighed, as if he knew about the issue. "It seems, as Kakashi's told me, that sunshine of ours has fallen deeply and madly in love with that boy… and that the boy seemingly returns those feelings, but left anyways. For his revenge against Uchiha Itachi."

Kagura nodded and was about to speak when she was cut off by a scream.

Sakura was screaming hard and long, her voice ragged and broken.

"HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME! HOW CAN YOU JUST TURN YOUR BACK ON ME! HOW LONG HAVE I BEEN HERE BESIDE YOU, DOING EVERYTHING FOR YOU!" she screamed, straining her vocal chords. She sat up and punched the wall repeatedly, her knuckles bleeding. The blood stained the pink wallpaper, standing out. "How, Sasuke-kun, HOW! HOW CAN YOU BE SO BLIND… HOW CAN YOU… DON'T YOU SEE? ALL ALONG… ALL ALONG, IT WAS ME WHO LOVED YOU! IT WAS **ME! **Me! Me… Only… only me…"

She screamed again, grabbing the nearest thing within the radius of her arms, and threw it at the wall. The small desk lamp's bulb shattered, and the wooden structure was ripped apart by the impact. She grabbed her pillow and lobbed it at her desk, breaking the glass of water and glass-spun vase. She lunged at the walls and scratched it, ripping the wallpapers and scoring the paint with her nails. She continued wreaking havoc in what used to be her little haven. Now it was nothing but a sanctuary for her worst nightmares.

"You left me all alone… you left me… left me… l-left… left…" Sakura moaned, sinking down to the floor and hugging her knees. "I'm left alone again… alone again… forever me… only me… everyone leaves me stranded… forgotten… abandoned… you left me BEHIND!"

She rubbed the blood on her hands and gently painted her surrounding with the color of red, the color of her own, staining the wallpaper and the pink-carpeted floor. She stared, eyes devoid of emotion, at the foot of her bed, where an unscathed photo frame of Team 7 lay, knocked off the bedside table. She crawled over and cradled it to her chest, hugging it like it was the last piece of treasure that she beholds. She continued in this state after so many minutes before placing a kiss on Sasuke's face and placing it back on the table. She placed her head down on the bed, staring up emptily at the photo.

"Sasuke-kun…"

* * *

Hyuuga Neji sighed.

_How the friggin' hell did I get here again?_

He was getting dragged by both Lee and Naruto towards the Haruno girl's house, apparently to check up on her. The rest of the Genins were following behind them, pushing him as well.

_What do I care about her, anyways? I don't even KNOW her…_

"Oi, dobe, stop this. I gotta get back to the Hyuuga mansion, Hiashi-sama will get mad at me," he growled.

Naruto stopped short. "DON'T call me dobe. Only _he_ has got the right to call me that," Naruto mumbled the last part silently so that only Neji can hear. Neji raised an eyebrow. "And besides, I don't care whether your ass gets whipped by your freaky, white-eyed whatever relative, you're going with us to visit Sakura-chan and that's FINAL!"

Lee nodded exuberantly. It had been a few days after their arrival in Konoha from the failed mission to bring the missing nin Uchiha Sasuke back. And Shikamaru was still gloomy because his first mission as a Chuunin, and his first charge as a leader had failed. He had moped miserably inside his room, until both Ino and Temari came and screamed at his ears instead of cheering him up. But, as Naruto had said, the two females had inadvertently pulled him out of his moping state and back to his old self. God knows what they did.

_Good God, these two knuckleheads are as annoying as one can ever be!_ thought Neji. _If they don't shut their traps, I'll nail their heads open with my Jyuuken!_

As they approached Sakura's house, however, Naruto stopped talking altogether, gulping nervously and fidgeting. Apparently, he knew that he was in for something when Sakura caught knowledge that they had failed the mission. Naruto had made a promise after all. Neji smirked. _That's what you get for bragging too much._

Ino knocked gently on the door, waiting for whosoever to open. There were some shuffling sounds, before the door cracked open to reveal Sakura's mother and father.

"Kagura-oba-san, Ichido-oji-san, konnichiwa…" Ino bowed respectfully, and the rest of the gang followed suit. "Uhm… we just… wondered if we could see Sakura-chan?"

Kagura and Ichido looked at each other uncertainly, before something passed between them and the two sighed. Kagura nodded. "Of course… she's right upstairs, in her room…"

"We must warn you, though," Ichido whispered as they ascended the stairs. "You will not like what you'll see…"

Naruto scratched his head dumbly. "Huh…?"

Hinata giggled slightly, despite the depressing atmosphere inside the house. It seemed as if there was no sunlight inside, even if it was broad daylight. It was gloomy and had a desperate tingle with it.

They stopped short at a pink door, with a pink and red sign hanging in front, reading "Sakura". Ichido pushed open the door slowly. Ino gasped, as well as the others.

The room was a total wreck. The pink wallpaper was ruined, with scratches and blood all over them. The floor was bloodied as well, and the carpet's fluffy exterior was ripped out. The desk was dripping wet, papers torn and scattered on top and below it. The bed sheets were bloody and torn, and the pillows were emptied, the fluffy feathers still fluttering down like snow, as they were only just destroyed. Broken glass shards stuck out of the wooden desk and the floor, reflecting the faint light coming from a single ray of sunlight shining on the only thing intact within the room—the photo of Team 7.

Sakura sat in the middle of the mess she herself had made, hands bleeding freely, tears pouring down from her eyes and staining her porcelain white cheeks. Silent sobs still racked her body as she recovered from her most recent bout of breakdowns. Her pink and white nightgown was stained with fresh blood, her eyes puffed and red from crying. The usually bright and expressive emerald orbs lay impotent and dull, the fire within them extinguished completely. Her hair stuck out at odd places, ruffled and disheveled.

It would take a long, long time before she would be back in her old self. She could even probably remain that way, lifeless, for the rest of her life. The damage Sasuke had done was too immense to have a known remedy. It would not be remedied unless she would wake herself up, or love again.

"S-Sakura-chan… Sakura-chan, it's me, Ino…" Ino said, approaching her old best friend, careful not to tread upon the broken glass. "Sakura-chan, can you—"

"I can hear you just fine, Ino," she said in a flat, hoarse and emotionless voice. Her tears didn't cease from flowing, and her hands didn't stop from bleeding. "I'm not that defective. I'm not that weak."

"Sakura-chan, let me heal your hands," Ino said, reaching out to touch her hair. Sakura suddenly darted out of her reach and moved towards the bed, snatching the photo and holding it close to her chest, as if afraid that somebody would take it away from her.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto muttered, shocked and sad at the same time for his favorite teammate. He averted his gaze. "I'm so sorry…"

Sakura stared at the photo, ignoring Ino's chiding and Tenten's persuading. They offered her food, offered to heal her hands, offered to give her a good time, but she refused them all. Refused or ignored. Shikamaru sighed, letting out a long stretch of breath in a slow blow. Being the smart one, he knew that there was no way to placate the girl unless she does it herself. Unless Sakura would get up and recover herself, she wouldn't improve, no matter what they'd do. She was physically okay, apart from her bleeding hands, but the damage was done, and it was inside.

"Ino, that is not going to work," Shikamaru finally blurted out. "That is not going to work..."

Ino looked at the boy as if he was raving mad. "What the hell do you think you're saying, you lazy ass?" Ino whispered fiercely, as if not wanting to wake somebody even though there was no one sleeping. "You're discouraging her! Here we are, trying to cheer her up, and then you say that? Well—"

"Will you two stop that?" Tenten snapped sharply, and the glared at the two, shutting them up. "We're not here to argue, ok?"

"Yeah, we're here to help Sakura-chan," Lee said, a determined fire appearing in his eyes once again.

"We're going to take her back to her old self," Naruto nodded enthusiastically, but he was not wearing that goofy grin on his face. He was just plain serious. And Naruto being serious is a serious problem. "We're going to take her out of that shell and help—"

"Shut it, dobe," Neji muttered, very Sasuke-like, that Sakura's head snapped up at the voice.

"Sasuke-kun…" she whispered hoarsely, staring at Neji. Neji stared back. They were silent for a while, the attention entirely on Neji and Sakura. As well as the tension.

For a while, Sakura felt as if Sasuke was there, standing beside that door, staring back at her fervently. Her eyes flared a little hope at the thought.

Neji stared back at the girl, catching a flare of hope in those entrancing yet dull emerald eyes. He wondered why he didn't notice those eyes before. They were… catchy. _Uchiha must be a real bummer to have left this girl behind._

"Don't call me that," Neji finally spoke up. "I am not the Uchiha."

Sakura glared at him hard. "And what makes you think I'm calling you that? Sasuke-kun is Sasuke-kun!" she snapped, lying to herself and to everybody else. Neji smirked knowingly, seeing right through the statement. But he chose to ignore it.

Neji turned his attention back to Naruto. "There is no one who can help her, but herself. Well, that is, unless you can get the Uchiha back, which, unfortunately, we have all failed to accomplish. So, now that I've said what we're here to say, can we please go? As in, now?"

"Urusai, hyozan!" growled Naruto. "Watch your words!"

"Why, you going to hurt me?"

"If you don't shut the shut up, then yes, I most certainly will," Naruto hissed aggressively. "…hyozan," he added with a Neji-ish smirk.

"I'd like to see you try, dobe," Neji shot back heatedly.

Tenten groaned. "How many times do I have to tell you, we are not here to argue, we are here to cheer her UP!" she sighed. Pulling Neji and Naruto apart, she glared tightly at the others. "If I hear another word of contempt from any of you, I will make sure you meet the WRONG end of my katana!"

Dense silence followed. No one dared to break the icy, tense silence as they all watched each other. Even nature seemed to coincide with the silence, as the trees suddenly stopped swaying, the leaves ceased their rustling, and the birds stopped chirping. Even the wind piped down.

Sakura snorted silently. She rested her back against the wall. "I'd like it if you will leave…" she said, catching the gang's attention. "Can you do that for me? That'd cheer me up."

Ino looked at the girl hesitantly, eyeing her crumpled and tired form. Then she sighed in resignation. "Fine, Sakura-chan, we'll leave. But you get well soon, okay?"

Sakura merely stared at the photo of Team 7, memorizing Sasuke's face. She cocked her head to the side, smiling slightly as she brushed her fingers against the smooth glass over the photo paper, her fingers stopping just before Sasuke's smirking face. "Sasuke-kun…"

Ino and the others sighed silently, and Kagura started ushering them out. They went through one by one, bidding Sakura goodbye and get-well-soon wishes. Neji left last.

Neji stared hard at the girl, who was smiling naively at the photo, ignoring all their wishes and goodbyes. Apparently, there were times when she'd recede back to her world, where everything was peaceful, and everything was well, where it all went back to normal. Where Uchiha Sasuke stood by her side and cradled her when she slept. Where there were no worries, no problems, and no nothing. Where there was only her and him. Her and him.

Neji sighed. _What if that him was me?_

He stared for a couple more seconds, before shaking his head, frowning.

_What the hell am I thinking? Ugh… that dobe must really be contagious… he's rubbing his idiocy on me…_

He gave one last glance at the girl, and was startled when Sakura looked back at him, her eyes seeking an answer, sad and depressed. He sighed and shook his head, before walking out and closing the door.

* * *

Sakura walked through the streets of Konoha for the first time in weeks. After much hassle and convincing, Hinata, Ino and Tenten had managed to coax her out of her room and pull her to the Hyuuga household, where they were holding some kind of a girl's night chat. It was late in the afternoon, and she clutched her bag of sleeping clothes and Team 7's photo tightly in her hand as they walked through the streets. They avoided the crowded places for Sakura, but everywhere they went, people seemed to follow them around.

There were disturbing whispers and rumors running around the village regarding Uchiha Sasuke, the missing nin, and Haruno Sakura, the medic nin, soon-to-be apprentice of the Hokage. That is, if she recovered from her fall.

"Ignore them, Sakura-chan," chided Tenten, as some people went as far as pointing at her. "They don't know nothin'."

They approached the less crowded Hyuuga compound, where they were greeted with bows and nods from servants and family members. It was a miracle that Hyuuga Hiashi had allowed them inside the place, but they weren't ones to complain. They just obey and make the best of it.

Sakura snorted.

_Hyuuga Hiashi allowed it because he wanted to see me, the girl who had ALMOST managed to pull Uchiha Sasuke from his revenge, the girl who's rumored to have been Mrs. Uchiha Sasuke, had he not left the village…_

Covert gazes from darting eyes were thrown at her, the people thinking that she didn't know, that she didn't realize. That she was too caught up to even notice. She scoffed. _Tenten is right…_ Sakura thought, glancing scathingly at several Sasuke fangirls who were sneering and leering at her. _They know nothing._

They entered the house and went straight for the great hall, where they were welcomed by the Hyuuga council.

"Whoa…" Ino muttered. "For a girl's night chat, this seems pretty heavy."

"Otou-sama," Hinata bowed respectfully, and the three girls followed suit. "Konbanwa."

Hiashi just nodded at her daughter, before fixating his gaze on the pink-haired kunoichi who looked like she was right out of a comic book about tragedy. Sakura hadn't bothered to put on the slightest make up to cover up the eye bags under her eyes and she hadn't put eye drops to relieve the redness and puffiness of her eyes.

"Um… t-these are m-my friends," Hinata said in that small, timid voice of hers.

"I'd like it if they were to introduce themselves, Hinata," Hiashi said. It wasn't a statement, or a suggestion. It sounded more like a command.

Ino nudged Tenten, who glared at her, before introducing herself. "Konbanwa, I'm Koumi Tenten."

"Uhm… konbanwa, my name's Yamanaka Ino."

Sakura stood silent after Ino introduced herself. She was staring off to space again, unaware of her surroundings. Ino nudged her painfully in the ribs. "Ow!" Sakura snapped. "What do you want!"

"Introduce yourself," Hiashi commanded, slightly amused by Sakura's lack of fear. The other family members were whispering amongst themselves, apparently aware of the rumors about the girl.

Sakura's steely gaze snapped at Hiashi, her temper, which was relatively close to the surface these past few days, rising once again. She faced him squarely. "Haruno Sakura. Genin. Soon-to-be apprentice of Tsunade-sama. Member of Cell 7, or otherwise known as Team Kakashi," Sakura recited, her voice and face devoid of emotion. "What else do you want to know?"

"So you are Haruno Sakura," Hiashi nodded. "I wonder what the Uchiha saw in you."

"Apparently, he saw nothing in me, because he left," Sakura snapped, starting to get hotheaded again. She saw a pair of familiar white eyes among the other white eyes inside the room. Neji was standing behind Hiashi's seat, having passed through the back door of the hall.

"Feisty, are you? I've heard a lot about you lately," Hiashi answered.

"Apparently. Or else you would be interested in a mediocre Genin like me. And you wouldn't allow Hinata to take us here. I'm not that dumb, Hiashi, I can put two and two together. You won't wheedle any information about Sasuke-kun out of me, because I know nothing. And if I did know, I would die before I give it to you," Sakura snapped back heatedly. "Hinata-chan, come on, let's go to your room. I don't want to stay with these people," she said, pulling Hinata back through the door. She stopped short before it. "You need to work on your manners, Hiashi. Learn how to ask properly and say 'please'."

And with that, she walked out and turned her back on the Hyuuga's council.

* * *

Neji walked through the halls of the Hyuuga mansion, basking in the silvery moonlight slithering through every crack and opening they could find. He sighed gently as he savored the silence of the night, which was really very rare inside this mansion and this village. There were lots of distractions… Naruto, the loudmouth of Konoha… the gossiping servants always giggling and whispering in corners… Hiashi barking orders at him to train… the council shooting disapproving glances at him while whispering(apparently they find it insulting to have the Branch family represent the Hyuuga clan)… and recently, the troublesome girls squealing and laughing and chatting away in Hinata's room, which was, unfortunately enough, right beside his. He was ordered to sleep right beside Hinata's chamber, as he was supposed to protect the mistress.

He slipped out of his room, ordering several guards to station around Hinata's chambers, before taking his relaxing walk around the compound. It was indeed a spacious place, able to house the whole of the Hyuuga clan. But from what he had heard previously, the Uchiha clan had the same size of compound, if not, larger and grander. After all, they were filthy rich.

He sighed as he approached a bend. He recognized this bend as the music and arts quarter. He silently padded across the corridor and followed the bend to two large doors, one leading towards the art gallery, and the other towards the music room. He heard some rustling and his eyes narrowed, pulling out a kunai from inside his robe. He peeked through the half-open music room door, and was met with a beautiful sight.

Sakura was sitting on the piano bench, brushing her fingers over the keys of the cola piano lightly. She was wearing a yukata, her hair cascading down her back like an angel's. She sighed, her plump lips parting slightly to let the air escape and form a sad smile.

She started playing.

* * *

**Watashi nara daijoubu **_I'll be alright  
_**Isogashiku shiteru kara **_Because I can keep busy  
__  
_**Ganbatte iru yo **_Always hanging on  
_**Sou, yakusoku shita kara **_Yes, because of the promise you made  
_**Demo kyuu ni, nakitaku naru keredo **_But now, I don't want to cry anymore  
_**Kimi to wakarete kara **_Because we're far apart_

**Subete ga kawatta mitai de **_It seems as though everything has changed  
_**Toori sugiru kaze no nioi mo **_Even the scent of the breeze that passes me by_

**Chikatetsu no zattou mo **_And the crowds of people on the subway_

* * *

Neji watched silently as she played, her fingers, despite the wounds, expertly flowing through the keys and producing a flawless sound. He supposed it was like throwing a kunai; once you get the hang of it, you can't forget how it's done, no matter what the circumstance.

He watched her porcelain white face, bluish under the silvery moonlight slithering through the half-opened windows. He observed her closed eyes, her long eyelashes, that pert little nose, her rosy, smooth cheeks, and those full cherry lips. He wondered how sweet they would taste against his.

* * *

**Machigai ja, nakatta yo ne? **_It was a mistake, was it?  
_**Kasaneatte ita setsunasa mo subete **_All those times we met… everything was suffocating me  
_**Ima wa mada, omoide to yobenai** _Even now, I just cannot call up those memories_  
**Kuchimiro ni nukumori ga kienai uchi wa… **_The warmth of your lips just won't disappear…_

**Kimi wa itsumo muri suru kara **_Because you always push yourself  
_**Taisetsu na mono wo miushinaun da yo **_You lose sight of what is dear to you  
_**Kondo mata dareka ai suru toki **_And now, when there comes a time when you love another  
_**Mou ichido ano koro wo omoidaishete ne **_Just once more, remember that time…_

**Itsuki kimi to deaeru hi wa **_Someday, I want to smile again  
_**Taiyou no you ni hohoendeitai… **_Like the sun on the day when I met you…_

* * *

She slowly opened her eyes, a single tear escaping and dripping down on the piano keys. It made an oddly hollow sound that made her smile. She caught sight of faint movement by the door and pulled out a kunai, lobbing it at the person.

Neji caught it between his two fingers, smirking at her mockingly as he moved into the light. She breathed a definite sigh of relief, seeing as it was only Neji.

"You made quite a show back there, smart mouth," Neji smirked, playing with the kunai in his hand.

"So? What's it to you?"

"Oh, not much… I was just pleased that at least someone's got the nerve to stand up to Hiashi," Neji scoffed. "He tends to get a little… off hand… sometimes."

"You mean no one stands up to him? Ridiculous," Sakura muttered, pushing her hair back from her face. "Just because he's the head of the Hyuuga clan, doesn't mean that he can't be crossed. He just _won't_ be crossed."

"Daring, huh?"

"Yeah."

"I didn't know you could play."

"There's much you don't know about me, Neji," Sakura snorted. "I mean, Hyuuga-_nii-san_."

Neji groaned. "I hate it when people call me 'nii-san'. It's not like I'm _that_ old… am I?"

"Yes," smirked Sakura. Neji glared at her. "What? I'm telling the truth… you're older than me."

"Neji's fine."

"Fine. Neji."

"Fine."

They stared at each other for a while, before Sakura broke the gaze and stood up, walked over to the door and passed Neji.

"Where are you going?"

"Out… in the gardens…"

Neji followed her through the silent house, admiring her beauty all the while. _Uchiha, you are a total buzz kill to have left her here… I have to thank you, though… _he thought, smirking.

A moderate rain kicked up, yet the clouds did not obscure the moon. Sakura stepped out into the rain and walked through the lawn, and stopped right at the middle. She gazed down at the red rose on the grass, crushed and exposed under the rain. She spread out her arms.

"Sasuke-kun… where are you? Can you hear me? Why did you leave me? You left me… under the rain… you left me…" Sakura mumbled, throwing back her head and savoring the cold sensation of the light patter of the rain. "Underneath the waves… I can still feel you, Sasuke-kun… underneath the waves, and the sky… underneath everything…"

Neji watched her as she mumbled gently in the rain, not minding if she got sick. Her yukata, soaked wet, clinging to her body tightly, outlining her developing curves. Her hair stuck to the sides of her face, one stubborn strand splayed across her face.

Neji stepped into the rain, slowly walking towards her. He ignored the rain; it wasn't hard since the water was quite warm and comforting. He ignored the feeling of his hair sticking to his bare neck, and the heavy weight of the long mane on the back of his head. The breeze was warm, and so, even though he was just in a robe, he didn't feel cold.

He stopped right in front of her, smiling slightly as she ignored him and raised her arms to the rain, her bandaged hands clutching at the water and then letting it go. Neji reached out and pushed the rebellious strand of hair across her face, catching her startled attention. She gazed at him questioningly, baffled by his action. Neji grabbed her hands and placed them on his shoulder, before engulfing her in a hug.

"I'll do my best to heal your pain, Sakura," he whispered through the gentle pitter-pattering of the rain. "I promise."

Sakura stared, her head tucked into the crook of his neck. And then, she slowly relaxed and accepted the comforting embrace, feeling light and free for the first time in weeks. Neji smiled and tucked his head into the fragrant hollow of her neck.

Sakura smiled. Smiled and closed her eyes, accepting the blessings of the moonlight.

Like a crushed rose, she was left behind, underneath the rain…

"Thank you, Neji."

…like a blooming rose, she was found and picked, yet again, underneath the rain.

* * *

**Tsuzuku**

* * *

There you go! Please don't forget to leave a review for us, that's the best homage you can pay to an author... or two. This story was made especially for you guys!

**Tranne Uchiha XD**


	2. Blooming Through the First Snow

**Yuki no Hana  
**Written by: Tranne Uchiha

* * *

On to the story!

* * *

**Chapter Two: Blooming Through the Snow**

* * *

The sun shone brightly unto the Hyuuga household, and the birds were chirping throughout the whole compound. The flowers in the garden are showing their wonderful, beautiful faces while swaying with the gust of wind that blew against them. Leaves were scattering everywhere, coloring everything in their paths with green and brown.

In the far end of the mansion lay the room of the Head's daughter, Hyuuga Hinata. The girls were all still sleeping soundly, each one curled up in a different position. Regardless of the busy morning and the bright rays of the sun hitting their room, all of them were still dwelling in their own paradise, in their dreamland.

Sakura, being the medic nin of the group was the first to wake up. She was used to waking up early since her work requires her to be awake earlier than the roosters' cocking. It was a real tough life, a very rough one, and added up with the disappearance of the only survivor of the Uchiha clan… unimaginable.

Sitting up on her futon, she adjusted her eyes to the scenery, the bright rays of the sun hitting her face. Her hair was loosely flowing through her back; cheeks still reddish from the incident that night. Her eyes were dried up from crying, crying for Sasuke. After a while, a small chuckle escaped her lips when she saw Ten Ten rolling on the floor, closed eyes and still asleep, she was mumbling some words which were unclear and she got back to her deep slumber, it seems she is the only one who got up very early.

Gazing upon the ceiling, she noticed the decorations inside the room. It was fantastic. There are decorations all around, and it looks like they had so much fun, judging from all the food and drinks scattered on the floor, how sad it was that she missed all of this yesterday. Smiling to herself, she abruptly realized what happened that night.

Hyuuga Neji.

The thought lingered in her for about a second, and then, she looked down and stared at her feet, remembering what happened to both of them.

:..**Flashback**..:

"_You shouldn't tell this to Hinata and the others..." Neji said while stroking the hair of the apprentice of the Hokage. _

"_Why?" Sakura asked, looking into the dark eyes of the Hyuuga prodigy._

"_You are not yet ready right? And I assume they would be all shock to know this."_

"_I know… alright, I won't tell them." _

_Sakura snuggled closer to the Hyuuga, and they stood there for so long until the rain got on their nerves, soaking them wet. Looking for the signal of the Hyuuga to enter the house, they walked in, Neji still holding Sakura, and Sakura clinging to him._

_Walking towards their own rooms, they realized their awkward positions, and they separated immediately and looked both left and right, front and back. Finally assured that no one saw them, they started walking again._

_Upon reaching the door of Hinata's room, they bid each other goodnight. _

_Sakura smiled weakly, and gave the Hyuuga a peck on the cheek._

:..**End of Flashback**..:

Sakura darted her eyes again.

'_Still sleeping, I wonder if Neji is already awake…'_

Standing up, she felt the urge to waking up her friends.

'_Might as well wake them up, I am sure they don't want to miss breakfast.'_

* * *

The Hyuuga prodigy smiled to himself as he reminisce his memories of yesterday. He was already out on the grounds, training. He shot a few targets with his kunai and shurikens. He also sparred with one of his relatives, which he won easily.

Satisfaction was the word to describe the feeling of Neji. Quickly he sat up into his favorite position, ready for his most favorite routine.

Meditation.

Neji closed his eyes and let his body relaxed for so long, he winced in annoyance as his body was doing the exact opposite of his intentions.

'_Tsk! What's happening to me? Yesterday I was not like this… why now'_

He snapped open his eyes, and let himself appreciate the beauty around him.

Looking around he noticed something pink blossoming in the tree. It was a cherry blossom.

'_Sakura…'_

Accepting defeat against his thoughts, he stood up and walked inside the household.

'_I better take a bath, Hiashi will not be pleased if I present myself as a ragged branch family member. Damn, I feel so filthy!' _

Walking towards the shower, he was greeted by some of the maids and servants. He quickly took his clothes from a servant girl, then went straight to the shower, closed the door, and locked.

Sakura was waking her friends up, when she heard Neji's door open.

'_He is here'_

She gently crept through the walls to eavesdrop on Neji. Apparently, she did not see the can of coke under her feet, and she slipped her big butt hitting hardly on the floor, creating a loud thud unto the floor.

Upon the impact, she screamed, which startled all the other people in the room.

Hinata was the first to wake up, and she immediately ran to her friend who is in pain. Gently, she held Sakura's back and asked her if she was ok.

Sakura looked up seeing Hinata holding her, but she could not speak a word since she bit her tongue.

"Daijoubou Sakura-chan?"

"Ah…"

"What happened here?" Ten Ten rubbed her eyes as she too was awoken by the loud thud.

Ten Ten was looking so childish with her pajama sticking through her body. Her hair was messy and disheveled.

On the other hand, Hinata was looking like a witch, with her hair looking so messy added that it was so long, so long that Naruto even complains about it. Still, she looked as all right as ever in the morning. It was no doubt that she was already that dobe's girlfriend, since she was wearing his favorite color, orange.

Ino was somewhat out of this world when she woke up; she was mumbling some words, which made the other three sweat drop. She was telling them about things that were really funny, she said out loud that she likes Shikamaru, and she was having heart shapes in her eyes.

Finally, Sakura stood up, and told everybody that she was all right.

Dressing up in their usual outfits, they were greeted by one of the servants and told them that breakfast was ready.

One by one, they stepped out of the room, the first one to got out was the jolly and a hopping Ino, the second was the weapons master, still yawning from last night's activity. The third one was Hinata, who was smiling. The last was Sakura, as she went out; she glanced at the room of Neji and stared over the door wishing that he would come out soon. But no one came out; instead she was pulled by Ino who was now very hungry that she could eat a whole pig, as she describes it.

Reaching the dining area, they were greeted by Hinata's father who shot a glare over at Sakura. Upon noticing this, Sakura returned it with a smirk that she learned from Sasuke, which made Hiashi to leave the area, leaving the four girls and a Neji sitting at the chair.

Sakura saw Neji and gave him a warm smile. Instead of acknowledging it, the Hyuuga prodigy did not even turn his head, and his eyes were blank and cold staring at the food before him. Realizing the girl's stares, he got up and walked out of the room. Typical Hyuuga Neji actions, once a Hyuuga always a Hyuuga.

The four girls who were left, was now seated at their seats, each one having a different dish on their tables, together with some hot tea, and a bowl of rice. The menu was according to the wish of their Mistress Hinata, of course nothing more can be expected to being the most gallant family and as the richest family in Konoha.

"_Tsk! First he was gentle, and then became romantic, like some kind of a knight in shinning armor, and now a cold jerk, what a bastard! He… he reminds me of Sasuke…DARN IT!" _Sakura pounded hard on the table, receiving stares from the people inside the quiet room. Realizing her abrupt actions, she gracefully stood up, eyes on her feet, and walked silently into reaching the door. She bid goodbye to her friends, telling them that she will just be outside taking a walk; she'll be back after sometime. And with that, she left the room, not even bothering to take a bite from the food that was served, not even gulping a sip of hot tea to ooze her bad mood.

Outside, Neji was pondering his thoughts as he recalls what had happened earlier. He unknowingly out of the blue wondered why he did such actions; it made him realize that he was now becoming more and more like the Uchiha bastard!

"Darn!"

Seeing the rocky road ahead of him, he only felt more frustrated, for he was now having an intellectual battle whether he apologizes or not. Looking at his path, he saw a very round rock; the color was the eyes of the missing Uchiha. Anger overtook him, without further actions, he violently kicked the small rock, pouring all his anger into it. Sending it flying hard and high.

Smirking through his actions, the Hyuuga waited for the rock to land, wishing that it was some bastard who was going to be hit, and unfortunately, he hit something, which was not his target, the only one that he shouldn't have hit, a girl.

"_Oh gods, who the hell is this this time" _he closed his eyes and examined the scream of the girl, "_So annoying! I'm becoming like HIM every minute! Drat!" _

Spitting, he continued his task.

Sakura was walking slowly towards the deeper part of the mansion, eyeing everything on her path; she saw the hidden beauty of nature, smelling all the fragrance that reached her nose, she felt contented and happy. The trees are big and tall, and the flowers are in bloom, her hair was swaying now with the wind, making a rhythm of their own, the cold breeze of the morning hitting her face gently as she approaches her destination.

"_This is life..."_

Sakura's mind continued to drift off, taking her attentions and worries away from two boys. Upon looking at the sky, she felt her stomach grumble, and remembered that she hadn't had any breakfast because of that prat! Clutching through her stomach, she did not realized that something was on her way, ready to hit her.

POK!

A flying rock was now nearing her way, and BOOM! Of all the part it could have hit, it was her most precious, and most treasured large forehead.

"OW!"

"My day is getting worst and worst by the minute!" her loud scream sent all the birds flying through the air, going through different directions. If only the trees can run, and the flowers can fly, then they would have not been thrown and blown away by the loud scream, and plus the power punch of the strongest girl in Konoha, not even a little ant could survive such drastic experienced.

Neji, hearing the scream, quickly averted his mind to the source of the most adorable voice in history, a shout that was heard through miles, even nearing to break the eardrums of the Hyuuga. Searching through his mind, he realized that he really hit a bull's eye there and it was one of the most dangerous human being ever lived, it was the voice that belonged to his cherry blossom.

"_Sakura…"_

Quickly, he ran through the woods and trees, shocked and in disbelief that one half of the garden was now ripped apart, and in the center of the circle, he saw Sakura was now fuming and cursing, ready to kill any other most unfortunate species that would cross her path. Swallowing an amount of his saliva, he faced his most terrifying experienced, his victim.

"Sakura…" Neji said while approaching the kunoichi.

Sensing a body near her, Sakura formed to her fighting stance and ready to fight her enemy, until as she realized, it was only Neji.

Of all the people, it was the man who ruined her beautiful day, the man named Hyuuga Neji.

* * *

"Hey, Ten Ten…." Ino called Ten Ten as she devoured her food into her mouth, savoring each one, tasting all the flavors individually before swallowing.

"Mmph?"

Turning her head towards Ino, she took hold of her teacup to her face, smelling the fresh aroma of the green forest right under her nose.

"What do you suppose happened between Sakura and Neji? They've been behaving a little weird…"

"Go straight to the point already you pig, can't you see that I am concentrating on smelling my freshly made green tea?"

Upon hearing her voice, Ten Ten burst out laughing, as she knew she teased her best friend the most annoying nickname ever ringed into Ino's ear; being called a pig.

'_I wonder why she hates being called a pig? Her name means that anyway… what does she likes… A boar?' _

"Hey you! I thought you are my best friend!" Ino stood up ready to charge full fists over at Ten Ten.

Hinata, feeling the sudden red and hot atmosphere of the two, made her heave a heavy sigh and have a sweat drop.

'_Oh boy! Here we go again, will they ever stop fighting…'_

Readying herself to stop Ino, she realized that Ino was now choking because of eating too much food, acting like a rabbit, she hopped throughout whole the whole room.

Focusing her hands, Ten Ten threw a kunai over Ino's path, stopping her jumping spree, and taking this chance, she Ino's back, letting her cough a couple of times.

"Where was I…" coughing one last time, she regained her usual self. Ino sat back in her seat and started talking about the question bugging her mind.

"About Neji and Sakura?" Hinata asked.

"Oh right, well, as you can see, something is unusual about the two of them, they are like… a couple… who does not want to be discovered…"

"Oh shut up! We all know that Sakura loves that Uchiha, how can she overcome it with just one night? I mean… Get real girl."

"Ten Ten, you are such a slow reader! Can you not see all the staring they gave each other today? Or were you just blind, such a shame to be the most accurate shooter in all of Konoha, if there is a snake beneath you, you would have died already."

"Why you, you are just a boar that can't even chew food properly!"

"Whatever! We'll argue later, but first, can you please recall all the events earlier?" Ino pouted.

Pausing a little, the weapon's master recalled all the events earlier, and she smiled to herself, as she realized the connection of her teammate, to the only girl member of the late team seven.

'_I see….'_

"You are right after all Ino! I did not know…"

"See I told you!" laughing Ino felt proud, sensing something like that without anybody noticing the two, and being praised by other people.

"…I didn't know… that BOARS have brains!"

Reaching her climax, a vein popped out of Ino's head and was now flaming in anger, fire were now raging at her background.

While the girls were arguing, Hinata just stayed quiet and absorbing and observing everything that the two girls had converse.

'_Maybe Neji is the key to Sakura's happiness; after all, we can't predict people's feelings…" _

Smiling to herself, Hinata continued listening to her friend's arguments, with hope shining in her eyes.

* * *

Neji was now facing Sakura, a very frustrated flower indeed; observing her posture, Neji continued his talk.

"Sakura… What happened?" asked Neji, looking innocently towards Sakura even though he knew well enough what had happened.

The kunoichi turned her head, and listened to the words that Neji spoke. Finally, after regaining her usual self, she replied back to the Hyuuga.

"As you can see…" pointing at her forehead, she continued her talk. "… Some imbecile brat had thrown a rock at me, I do not know if that brat was just blind or just plainly…. a brat! I don't care who that person is, all I know is that I'm going to kick his butt!"

Anger once again took over Sakura, exposing her inner self more freely.

"Look at my precious forehead! Look at what happened to me, of all the things to hit my body!"

Neji stared blankly at Sakura, blinking for about a couple of times, a smile crept his face and he turned out bursting in laughter as to how he was talking to, the real Sakura.

Seeing this herself, and realizing her childish attitude, Sakura joined in the chorus of laughter.

"Sorry about earlier…"

"It's alright Neji…"

"Friends?" Sakura stated.

"Mmmmmm…………….."

"…"

"More than friends…" Neji teased.

Hearing this, Sakura blushed beating red with a frown pasted on her face.

'_Stop this Neji… I… I… I'm….' _

Uneasiness overcame Sakura, confusion lingered her mind, but being the good actress she was; her lips formed a smile, a very tempting smile.

Neji stared at the sky, focusing his thoughts onto the new and most important information he had just learned, he sure is going to remember this for the rest of his life.

Never ever hit Sakura's forehead if you want to stay alive and breathing.

* * *

At the distance, 3 pairs of eyes were watching intently onto the couple.

Murmuring to her friends, Ino stared at them using her most powerful sets of eyes, she delivered a message to the other two with an I TOLD YOU SO TEN TEN! YOU ARE SO DAMN WRONG.

Noticing this stare, Hinata and Ten Ten looked at each other and said the five words that Ino was wanting to hear ever since at breakfast.

"So… What's the plan girls?"

Giggling, Hinata urged the girls to form a circle, and they shared all their secret tactics.

One for Neji, the proclaimed current Hyuuga clan genius and Byakugan Ultimate Master.

And one Sakura, the broken hearted Haruno, the soon-to-be-best-medic-nin and apprentice of the current Hokage.

After a few minutes, the girls were now having smirks in their faces.

Operation Neji-Sakura coupling in action!

* * *

Sakura's stomach grumbled in hunger, as she was really very hungry. Not eating breakfast at a very busy day… that's something.

Neji, being the observant of the two, straightened his body and got hold of Sakura's hands.

"I think you are hungry my cherry blossom, so let me get you some food. I know a place where we can eat peacefully, and the scenery is magnificent."

The two continued to walk silently, as they got deeper and deeper into the forest. Chills went through Sakura making her clutch onto Neji's hakama. Neji in return, gave Sakura his warmest hug.

The trail to the deeper part of the woods continued. Soon enough, noises like water trickling water reached her ears, making her runn straight ahead, like a kid who had just received a new toy. Sakura excitedly entered the most sacred part of the whole estate.

A paradise on earth.

Adjusting to the light of the sun, Sakura gasped in adoration. Looking at the birds of different kinds were flying back and forth, flowers blooming and exposing their colorful skins to the earth radiating it with the light; it's like they had a rhythm of their own. Trees were all tall and big, the leaves were as fresh as the fishes in the river nearby, filled with the colors of green, the color of life. Waterfalls were gushing out loud, sending droplets of water to her face, while deafening her with its silent screams. Fishes were swarming all over the water, popping out and diving back in, like they were one big family.

Slowly, the kunoichi crept through the place silently, afraid of destroying the beauty of nature just like what she had done earlier. Peace and tranquility surrounded the whole area, making her forget all her anger and hatred even for a short period of time.

Not even in her life did Sakura see such magnificence, blinding her with its glory. The soft green grasses were so enticing, making her want to lie down on the ground, on the dewy, fresh grass.

Neji soon arrived at the so-called paradise. Not wanting to disturb his love, he watched her intently, playing with all the flowers in the place, splashing the waters around her, making faces and getting herself wet.

Unknowingly, Sakura was now behind Neji, ready to startle him. But much to her dismay, he sensed her coming and just returned her actions with his most warming smile and hug.

"You are hungry right? Wait here I'll get you something to eat."

Shocked at the actions of Neji, she returned Neji's embrace, and positioned herself in the security of Neji's body.

After a while, the two parted at the same time, realizing all their actions and conversations, they blushed like tomatoes.

"Neji, thank you…"

"Hn…"

"…."

"I'll be back."

With that, Neji left Sakura as he searched for his princess's food.

Many minutes had passed and Neji had not yet returned and boredom took over Sakura. Situating herself on the biggest rock, her lips opened, and beautiful tones escaped her lips.

* * *

Tatoeba ne namida ga koboreru hi ni ha_**Even if there are days when the tears roll down my cheeks  
**_Sono senaka wo hitorijime shitai kedo _**I want to have your back all for myself, but  
**_Yasashisa ha tokidoki zankoku dakara _**because kindness is also cruel sometimes  
**_Motomeru hodo kotae wo miushinau _**I lose sight of the answer the more I search for it  
**_Ameagari no machi niji ga mieru nara _**If you can see the rainbow in the town after the rain  
**_Ima arukidasou nani ka ga hajimaru _**let's start walking now, something is about to begin**_

Kimi ga iru kara asu ga aru kara _**because I have you, because I have tomorrow  
**_Hitorikiri ja ikite yukenai kara _because **I can't live on all alone  
**_Konna ni chikaku ni kanjiru sore ga, ai deshou _**I feel you so close by me, I guess that's love  
**_Namida no kazu no itami wo kimi ha shitteru kara _**Because you know how much pain tears can bring  
**_Sukitooru sono me no naka ni tashika na imi wo sagashite _**I want to find a smile in your transparent eyes  
**_Egao mitsuketai _**as I search for a definite meaning in them**_

Nani mo iwanai de mo konna kimochi ga _**Although it'd be good if these feelings found their way into your heart  
**_Kimi no mune ni tsutawareba ii no ni _**without me needing to speak a word,  
**_Sukoshizutsu machi ha iro wo kaeru kedo _**The colour of the town changes little by little but  
**_Hora omoide ga mata hitotsu fueta _**see, our memories have again increased by one  
**_

Kimi no kotoba no hitotsu hitotsu wo _**Because now I can embrace every word that you said  
**_Ima ha dakishimerareru kara kitto _**I'm sure that we'll come closer to each other  
**_Futari de kasaneatte iku sore ga, ai deshou _**I guess that's love  
**_Dare mo shiranai ashita ga matte iru to shite mo _**Even if a tomorrow that nobody knows is waiting for us  
**_Daijoubu mou nakanai de _**it's all right, don't cry anymore  
**_Kimi to te to te wo tsunaide _**we'll join hands  
**_Aruiteku zutto _**and keep walking on forever**_

Futo shita shunkan tsunoru kimochi ja naku _**It isn't something that builds up in an instant  
**_Sukoshizutsu sodatete iku mono da ne _**but a feeling that grows a little at a time,  
**_Aisuru kimochi ha _**the feeling called love  
**_

Kimi ga iru kara asu ga aru kara _**Because I have you, because I have tomorrow  
**_Hitorikiri ja ikite yukenai kara _**because I can't live on all alone  
**_Konna ni chikaku ni kanjiru sore ga, ai deshou _**I feel you so close by me, I guess that's love  
**_Namida no kazu no itami wo kimi ha shitteru kara _**Because you know how much pain tears can bring  
**_Sukitooru sono me no naka ni _**I want to find a smile in your transparent eyes  
**_Tashika na imi wo sagashite egao mitsuketai _**as I search for a definite meaning in them**_

_

* * *

_

Finishing her song, Neji clapped his hands at what he heard, absorbing all the words of the music she had sung.

"That is the second time I heard you sing…"

"Yes… I know…"

"Maybe you should join the singing contest at the festival this Saturday…"

"Nah…"

"And why is that? I'm sure you'll win, with that angelic voice of yours."

"I'm a judge there you know, and besides, I never sing just for anybody, I sing it to the people important to me."

Sakura smiled and helped herself with the fruits that Neji just picked.

* * *

"What the!"

"What is it this time pig?" Ten Ten answered back.

"Such a fast boy ain't he? I admit, he's quite quick on his feet…" Ino said, smirking to her friends.

"You know Ino, I don't think they even need our help..." Hinata butted in.

"No way! I promise, I'll become their matchmaker, and you two shall be the small cupids! Haha!"

Laughing all the way, Hinata and Ten Ten just sweat dropped, no one can stop such person like Ino.

**

* * *

Tsuzuku**

* * *

XD well, continue reviewing and reading! Love you all readers! Especially reviewers!

**Acknowledgement:**

Song: Sore Ga, Ai Deshou

Singer: Hamasaki Ayumi

**Tranne Uchiha**


End file.
